


I Saw Your Face in a Criminal Sketch

by scaryfangirl2001



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Depression, Elf magic, Equality in Iceland, Fae Magic, Family Secrets, Gang Violence, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Kidnapping, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-08-05 04:16:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16360610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaryfangirl2001/pseuds/scaryfangirl2001
Summary: After Stephanie and Ella are kidnapped, Robbie and Sportacus go outside of their comfort zones in chaotic Iceland, doing whatever it takes to get the girls back.





	1. Don't Be Alarmed

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [For The Light To Shine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13969029) by [Sportscandycollective](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sportscandycollective/pseuds/Sportscandycollective). 



Chaos erupts in mild flames as Robbie is silently thankful for his latest learned protection spells. His wards are blood-based, and up until recently, his protection spells had been as well. He excuses himself from the large card table, knowing full well he won’t be missed. Swinging his hips, he ventures into one of the back rooms beside the tunnel leading to the Sports Field. The room has a small mechanical ward on its hinges, and Robbie smirks lightly despite himself. He knocks.

 

“Go away.” An irritated, youthful voice calls out from the other side.

 

“It’s Robbie.”

 

He hears mechanical clicking resulting in the door becoming unlocked. He opens the door and steps inside, allowing the girl inside to lock the door again. He moves to her bed, where she finally meets his eyes.

 

“Why can’t I go to Spoilero’s party?”

 

“Bobby, the fool, still thinks of you as his little girl, I’m afraid.”

 

“I’m __ten__  years old!” She protests, folding her arms in a pout.

 

He chuckles a bit. “And he’s still acting like an overprotective teenager. Imagine how he acted around your uncles.”

 

Ella furrows her brows. “But you and Uncle Glanni are years __older__  than Dad.”

 

“True.” He nods. “That’s never stopped him from playing Team Mom.”

 

She mumbles something under her breath about how Grandma would never play team mom. Robbie eventually pulls Ella to her feet and turns on some dance music. As much as he hates exercise, he explains to her, once again, how much growing children need to dance to relieve stress. Meanwhile, across town, the rest of the citizens are gathered at Stingy’s house for his ninth birthday party. Ziggy is only six and will turn seven later in the year. He’s gorging himself on buttercream-frosted cupcakes under Milford’s distracted eyes. Sportacus is out back with the other kids, playing referee to their spirited game of beach ball volleyball.

 

“Are you having a good birthday, Stingy?” Sportacus asks the spoiled boy once he chases after the out-of-bounds ball.

 

Stingy nods. “Yes, but __my villain__  said he had __better__  things to do! Can you imagine?”

 

As Stingy resumes __his__  game, Sportacus feels a flutter in his chest that the boy had reached out to Robbie. He lets his mind wander, thinking of why Robbie had refused. He has a chance to learn when the ball rolls out and Stingy again runs after it.

 

“Did Robbie tell you why he couldn’t make it?”

 

“No.” Stingy shrugs. “Just that we were to stay at my house and not be too noisy today.” Stingy returns to his game, pausing when he sees they’re one player short. “Where’s Stephanie?”

 

“Pinky went to the bathroom.” Trixie shrugs. “Just let Sportacus fill in for a while.”

 

Stingy shakes his head profusely. “ _ _Sportacus__  is the referee. Referees __do not__  play the game. I’ll go find Ziggy.”

 

He doesn’t listen to the others calling after him, but he stops short when he hears the unmistakable sound of Sportacus’ crystal blaring. Seconds later, he hears a terrified shriek coming from his downstairs bathroom. He takes off, shortly joined by Sportacus and the other adults. The bathroom window and the shower curtain are completely missing. There doesn’t appear to be any struggle, but a short note is left on the mirror, written in blood red icing.

 

‘ _ _Come and find her at Home Base. We have a mission for you.__ ’

 

Sporty’s eyes widen in shock. All the kids begin clamoring in, with Bessie and Milford demanding to know where Stephanie is. While Sportacus tries to think straight, the Rottens’ blood has run cold. They’d been distracted by the crystal calling. Paranoid and suspicious, Robbie darts out of the back room and pulls down his periscope and speakers. After hearing the startling cry, he zeroes in on Stingy’s back house. While he searches for the right angle, another screech erupts, this one from __inside his bunker__. Robbie, Bobby, Tobby, and Flobby race to the back room… to find no one. There is a message scrawled out in blood magic lettering.

 

‘ _ _T__ _ _o find your precious cargo and the other borrowed offspring,__ _ _we don’t want your money.__ _ _C__ _ _ome to Home Base for your mission. Yes, we mean you.__ _ _’__

 

“Boys…” Robbie grits out. “Stay in Lazytown and I will deal with them.”

 

‘We can help.’ Flobby signs.

 

Robbie shakes his head determinedly. “ _ _I’m__  the older brother. __I’m__  the one who got you into this. __I’m__  the one going.”

 

“How?” Tobby asks, grabbing his brother’s shoulders. “You aren’t the most active, and Home Base is”

 

“I know.” Robbie cuts him off with a shudder. “I’ll get help from the flipping elf. Just… stay in Lazytown. Watch over the other kids, okay?”

 

Tobby and Flobby nod in understanding. Bobby runs a hand through his hair.

 

“Both of you come home safe.”

 

“Even if I don’t, Ella will. I’ll promise you that.”

 

He sighs, knowing it’s as good as he’ll get. Robbie grabs a small velvet pouch, stuffing it in his pocket before snapping his fingers. He disappears in a cloud of smoke and reappears just outside of Stingy’s house.


	2. 'Cause You Don't Know Me Yet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robbie gets Sportacus' help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is VERY short.
> 
> I saw this fic and realized I kinda abandoned it.

Robbie notices the cacophony of children. Milford looks worried beyond tears, Stingy looks stressed, pacing with his piggy in his hands. Pixel and Ziggy look like they’re trying to console each other, and Trixie is being held back by Bessie. Robbie shakes his head, finally coming across Sportacus. The elf is explaining something to the crowd and has a stern expression across his face for once. Antsy for time, Robbie barges over, only for Sportacus to turn directly against the other man.

 

“I’m sorry, Robbie. But I don’t have time for this.” He sidesteps the villain, only for the other man to trail him. “If it’s really important, you can come up to the airship.”

 

Without a moment’s hesitation, Robbie nods. He quickens his pace, moving toward the airship. “Fine. I need you to drop me off somewhere anyway.”

 

“Robbie…” Sportacus sighs, coming up to the aircraft and calling for the ladder. “This isn’t fun and games. Stephanie is in trouble.”

 

Robbie pales. “Kidnapped?”

 

Sportacus sighs to tell him when he realizes the villain is correct. “How…? You saw through your periscope?”

 

Robbie’s voice drops to a growl. “Pinky wasn’t the only one. My Niece was kidnapped.” He grabs the floating platform, using the ladder to pull himself up, much to the elf’s surprise. “Straight out of my fucking lair!”

 

Sportacus is hanging from his ladder, pausing mid-step. Of all things, he hadn’t expected this. Robbie, the acrophobic and self-proclaimed laziest man in town, is resolutely climbing the loose ladder to the “big, blue blimp”. Sportacus shakes his head clear and joins Robbie at the top, calling for the door to open. He lets the AI know that Robbie is with him (not an intruder).

 

“Where to, Sportacus?”

 

“I…”

 

“Hrekkjusvin, Iceland,” Robbie speaks up, voice still growling from the back of his throat. “Home Fucking Base.”

 

Sportacus takes control of the ship as it redirects for a course that hasn’t been used in years. Robbie sits on the floor, knuckles whitening as he tightly grips the back of the elf’s seat.


	3. I'm on the Prowl Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> on the way to Iceland

Close to an hour of riding in silence, Sportacus shifts his airship into autopilot before retreating to the main area. Robbie isn’t where he left him. Instead, it seems the taller man has ventured around the ship. Curious, Sportacus clicks a hidden button on the wall to open the door that leads to the bedding area. He nearly misses a choked sob coming from a different closed door - the one for the bathroom. Hesitantly, Sportacus places a hand on the door and knocks.

 

“Robbie? You want to come out?”

 

“No.” He answers crossly, the events of the afternoon weighing on him.

 

“Can I come in?”

 

“It’s your damn ship.” The man growls from the other side. “Do whatever.”

 

Rather than entering on principle, he slides down to the floor. “How old’s your niece?”

 

“... ten.”

 

“That’s the same age as Stephanie!” Sportacus slightly perks up.

 

“No shit, Sherlock.”

 

After another unsettling silence, Sportacus cautiously speaks his mind. “You don’t think the girls were kidnapped for… well, I heard about these _smuggling_ ”

 

“No.” Robbie snaps resolutely. “You’re not allowed to put any negative thoughts about this into my head. Just the facts.”

 

“Robbie, that’s hardly”

 

“Just the facts, Sportapushy. I don’t need an emotional meltdown while I’m rescuing the ballerina and the cheerleader.”

 

“Ballerina?”

 

A soft sigh escapes Robbie’s lips. “Pessimistic as she is, Little Ella has never given up her dreams of being a ballerina.”

 

Sportacus smiles. “That’s nice. Do you help her?”

 

Robbie’s voice moves closer as he shuffles to the door. “Yeah… her dad means well, but Bobby is too busy with an actual job. Tobby gets too affectionate for her, and she and Flob don’t communicate well.”

 

Robbie finishes the statement with a soft sniffle, drying his eyes with the backs of his hands. His breath trembles subtly.

 

“Th-thanks, Sport.”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Thanks for talking.” He clarifies. “I was walking the borderline of a panic attack in here. Talking helps.”

 

“Oh! Well, of course! I love to help, Robbie.”

 

“… how are you holding up?”

 

“I guess…” He sets his head against the door. “I’m hurt and upset and confused. Why would someone just up and kidnap them?”

 

“Breathe, Sport. All we can do is guess.” He stands, opening the door.

 

Sportacus stands as well, to meet the so-called villain with a tight smile. “How did you know to go to Hrekkjusvin?”

 

“It’s close to Vík í Mýrdal.” Robbie shrugs. “I’ve been to Iceland before. I know how kidnappers are. They aren’t above shooting down an aircraft coming to rescue a couple of their captives.”

 

Sportacus scrunches up his face. “… didn’t think that far along.”

 

“How far _did_ you think?” Sportacus doesn’t meet his gaze, and Robbie sighs. “Alright. We need a plan. When we get to Home Base, we’ll probably have to do something on their behalf. It could be disgusting, humiliating or illegal. Are you willing to do that?”

 

Sportacus nods after half a second’s worth of hesitating. Robbie catches it but doesn’t say anything. Robbie has nothing to lose. He’s going to save Ella if it means getting himself killed. Sportacus, more or less, has just agreed to the same for Stephanie.

 

“Do you think this _Home Base_ took Stephanie because she’s following my footsteps?”

 

Robbie raises an eyebrow. “… I don’t follow?”

 

Sportacus sighs. “I know that you know that I’m an elf. You’ve called me one countless times. What if Home Base found out also, and they think Stephanie is an elf? What if they want to run _experiments_ on her!?”

 

Robbie bites the inside of his cheek, having been thinking along the same lines. Without realizing it, the antisocial man starts hyperventilating. Sportacus snaps away from his thoughts to turn his attention back. He’s Robbie’s side with a water bottle, a paper bag, and an apple. Robbie breathes in the bag, flinching when Sportacus tries to put a steadying hand on his lower back.

 

Eventually, Robbie regulates his breathing. Sportacus pulls out a bed for him to rest on, and the man accepts the water bottle. Though steadfastly rejects the apple offer, Robbie promises he will eat when they arrive at their destination. He pulls up a baby blue blanket and closes his eyes when the conversation dwindles and the only thing making sound is the gentle hum of the airship’s backup generator.


End file.
